The reason why
by APHBrussels
Summary: the countries have no representations anymore. How the Hetalia characters dissapeared from our world


The day came…

The day that so many of us feared.  
>The day everyone hoped that it never came, the nightmare of any of us. The day that the people who we never knew that they could snap snapped. It started with the most unexpected of us all.<p>

Canada…  
>No one could ever imagine that he would snap and worst of all, kill his own brother. We remember the day that Canada snapped as the day that America died. It still sends shivers down my spine when I try to remember America when we found him dead in his living room…<br>The date is memorable to …. He was killed on The 4 of July, his birthday. After that it was quiet for a while. We toughed that after Canada nobody would snap anymore, but how wrong were we.

On the 30th of December Russia was almost stabbed to death by … you'll never guess … Latvia. The second one who got killed on his birthday was Russia. I tell you that he didn't survive his wounds. He was burred the same day.

The next year would be pure horror for us all. The first murder of the year was already in the half January. Prussia got killed by a bullet through his skull on the 18th of January. The one who killed him… wasn't a surprise at all, it was more a surprise to us that he could really kill him… Austria killed Prussia and later said that he found it weird that he didn't kill him earlier.

Then the most powerful girl off them all snapped and kills not one, not two but three countries. Her countries… the most precious people to her. She killed Austria because he killed Prussia one of her best friends, then she killed Latvia as revenge to the death of her best friend. The most unsuspected to be killed by her was her older brother, the one who gave her her independence, the one who gave her her precious dress which she burned afterwards anyway.

She killed France on the 11th of March, her birthday. Because she wanted to protect England. Lesser than a week later Germany was killed by the one who never fought , who always surrendered when he needed to fight ,no one could have toughed that it would be Italy who killed Germany on the 17th of March by sliding his wrists and trough .

Veniciano had killed his best friend, lover and fiancée for... fun. England who got protected by Brussels killed Scotland on 23th of April. They always have hated each other but England being able to kill Scotland came as a chock to the most of us. Scotland had bullied England for his whole childhood and England finally decided to kill Scotland as his own birthday present.

His brothers were devastated when they heard the news off Scotland's death. When the Belgian and Dutch children are celebrating Sinterklaas the one who most cared about children dare to kill Sweden. Finland strangled Sweden on the 6th of December, because Sweden tried to kill Norway. So ended a year of murders between the countries, but nobody felt save, and they're feelings where right.

Japan killed Hong Kong and China on the 11th of February, the country who betrayed him in WOII. He found that China hadn't paid enough. Oh I forgot to tell that Netherlands did an attempt to kill Brussels on the 30th of January but ended up being killed. Belgium tried to stop her sister but ended shot in the chest by her. She never cried about their death.

Brussels lost her sanity when Russia died 2 years earlier. I had the feeling that countries where just killing each other until no one beside them would be left. A year after Germany was found dead at his house, we found out that Spain was poisoned by Romano.

For Spain came all help to late, He died. Not that we expected that Romano would have killed Spain when he was sane. But insanity made him kill him his boyfriend and the worst of all make him suffer. Just over a week the next victim of this insanity strike was found. Turkey was beaten to death whit a heavy object and didn't survive it. Greece finally murders his lifelong enemy also as a birthday present to himself, on the 25th of March.

March is still called the bloody spring month.  
>The month that murders where born by insane countries.<p>

The attempt of Denmark on the 17th of May to kill Norway got both him and Norway killed. After Denmark killed Norway he was shot in the back of his head. Canada was tired of being calm and killed three days after the murders on Denmark and Norway, Cuba.

One of his best friend who after such a long time came up for America .He found the reason why America got killed by Canada ridiculous. He ended up being pushed into a lake and Canada made him down there. Hungary got killed by both Italy and Brussels .By Italy because she was against the reason why Germany was killed. Brussels killed her because Hungary wanted revenge for the death of Austria.

On the 8th of June we found her dead whit a bullet through her skull and whit slit wrists. The only suicide I can remember must have been Iceland who killed himself because he didn't wanted that insanity took him over and that he became like the other.

Seychelles got killed by England on her birthday.  
>The 29th of June because she wanted to kill England because he was the reason that her beloved brother died, but end up being poisoned by Englands cooking.<p> 


End file.
